hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1943 Atlantic hurricane season
The 1943 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 1943 and ended November 30th, 1943. It was one of the least active seasons on record, producing only four tropical storms and one hurricane, that same hurricane went on to become the season's only major hurricane. Tropical Storm One was the first storm of the season, forming in two months after the official start of the season. It managed to make landfall in Hispaniola in Early August. Tropical Storm Two had little effect on land as it stayed out in the Atlantic in Early-September. Hurricane Three, the strongest and most destructive of the season, made landfall around Cape Canaveral, Florida in Mid-September as a 160 mph (260 km/h) Category-5, making it one of the strongest hurricanes to hit the US on Record. Tropical Storm Four was the last storm of the season, forming on September 30th in the eastern Caribbean, it only made it to a 70 mph (110 km/h) Tropical Storm before weakening to depression and dissipate in October 6th, just after making landfall in Honduras. The season caused a total of $196.11 million (USD) in damage and killed 245 people. Storms Tropical Storm One Tropical Storm Two Hurricane Three Tropical Storm Four Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1943 till:01/12/1943 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1943 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/08/1943 till:04/08/1943 color:TS text:One from:02/09/1943 till:06/09/1943 color:TS text:Two from:10/09/1943 till:24/09/1943 color:C5 text:Three from:30/09/1943 till:06/10/1943 color:TS text:Four bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1943 till:01/07/1943 text:June from:01/07/1943 till:01/08/1943 text:July from:01/08/1943 till:01/09/1943 text:August from:01/09/1943 till:01/10/1943 text:September from:01/10/1943 till:01/11/1943 text:October from:01/11/1943 till:01/12/1943 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 1943 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Past Storms Category:Past hurricane seasons Category:Destructive storms Category:Destructive seasons Category:Inactive hurricane seasons